A Story of Deception
by AlwaysNinja
Summary: Sarixu and Xerille wake up in Organization 13. From there, their life is fairly ideal, until Zexion dies and Roxas and Xion discover the truth about the Organization. Then, their family... gives way. Companion to Life of Lies, the story from Xerille's POV


**Hello everyone! For those of you awesome people who have read _Life of Lies_ by Little Sweety Pea, this is a companion to that story. _ Life of Lies_ is the story of Sarixu and Xerille, two girls who wake up in Organization XIII and create a seemingly perfect life there. Of course, everything falls apart after Castle Oblivion, and they find out that their "family" is not everything it seems. Little Sweety Pea's work is from Sarixu's point of view. This is Xerille's side of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Xerille and Little Sweety Pea owns Sarixu. Everything else is not ours.**

**Based off of: Little Sweety Pea's _Life of Lies._**

* * *

><p>I blearily blink open my eyes, rubbing the sleep away. I stared in confusion at the white walls, white furniture, and generally white room around me. I shifted on my cot, moving to a sitting position. Where the heck was I? And why... why do I not remember anything? My mind must still be fuzzy from sleep. There's no way I have no memories.. right?<p>

I turn my attention to a girl sleeping on the bed next to me. She has dark wavy hair pulled into a strangely fluffy-looking ponytail. Her arms lay crossed on top of a gray jacket that covers a white tank top. I realize with amusement that she has no shoes, only socks.

I straighten my white sweater and wait for the girl to wake up. After some time, I decide to give up and explore. Just as I begin to rise, she stirs and I can hear her murmur slightly. "Huh?"

I return to my sitting position and face her. "Hi," I say softly.

The girl's eyes widen and she flops onto the floor. With a sigh, I mutter, "Now _this_ is why I don't socialize." I don't socialize? The words came out of my mouth before I knew what they were. My musings are suddenly interrupted by the girl speaking again.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed, gaze locked on my face.

"What?"

"You have silver eyes!" she says, smiling brightly.

"...I do?" Why don't I even know my own eye color? The girl nods rapidly, then shrieks and jumps a few feet in the air. I turn to see what startled her and find a man with gravity-defying red hair that looks more like fire than anything. The man chuckles, presumably at the other girl's reaction. "Hello," I greet, raising a hand.

"Hello ladies. Have a nice nap?" he asks.

The girl next to me begins stuttering like mad. "Uh-um... Y-yeah."

"Sure," I state calmly, still trying to shake away the fuzziness in my mind. Why can't I remember anything?

"Great!" the man says, regaining my attention. "Well, our boss wants me to escort you, girls, to the Throne Room. Asap. So put these on," He tosses us both black outfits and steps outside. I slip off my clothes and replace them with a black t-shirt and pants in a matter of seconds. I quickly put on a long black coat and black high-heeled boots, finishing in under a minute. The sound of the zipper on my coat attracts the other girl's attention.

"You're already dressed?" she asks, gaping. She hadn't even started changing yet.

I nod and do a 180, turning to sit on the bed facing away from her. "I'm a fast changer," I state simply.

"Oh." I hear the rustle of fabric behind me and assume that she is getting dressed. Finally. She sits beside me as she pulls on her boots. "Hey, um... What's your name?"

I think for a moment, then lower my head. I don't have an answer. I don't know who I am. My thoughts are again interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"You girls ready yet?" It was the man from earlier. Before I can even reply, the other girl yells a 'Coming!' and drags me outside by the wrist. I shake her off, irritated, and focus on the tall redhead. "Took ya long enough," he complains.

I stay quiet and let the other girl answer, "Sorry. I'm slow at changing."

"Okay. Well, let's go." The man begins to lead us somewhere, but my companion stops him.

"Wait! Um... Who are you?" she asks.

The man turns around. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

I raise my eyebrow at his unusual method of introduction, while the girl next to me grins. "Mmhmm," she affirms. "Nice to meet you, Axel."

Axel smiles and returns to the task at hand. "Well, now that that's settled, what do you say? Ready to go?"

I nod and follow him down many winding hallways to an impossibly tall door. We walk through and I can see many people sitting on equally as tall thrones. I do a quick count in my head. I get distracted at ten, so I figure that there was about a dozen people there. So many people, all watching me... I feel my cheeks heating up in a light blush.

Before I can get too embarrassed, I hear a loud voice announce, "Now welcome, Numbers 13 and 14…Xerille and Sarixu."

_Is that... us?_ I blink a few times in confusion, then hear a voice beside me ask, "Who are they?"

"They are you," the voice replies, confirming my suspicions. "She is Number 13, Xerille," he adds, pointing to me. "And you are number 14, Sarixu."

I nod, happy to accept this as truth, but my hyper companion interjects. "Number? Um... No, no, no. Mister with creepy cat eyes, my name will not be 'Number 14'. M'kay? I don't mind being called Sarixu, but number 14? That's a no no," she finishes, hands on her hips.

Everyone, including me, turns to look at Sarixu in shock. Axel leans down and murmurs something in her ear that causes her to look flustered for a moment. Then, to my further shock, she turns and yells, "Wait. Our boss is black!"

Axel leans down and whispers to her again, causing a mischievous expression to grow on her face. "Your name's Xemnas," she says, giggling and pointing to the man who I assume is "our boss".

"What's wrong with that?" I get a sinking feeling that Sarixu is going to say something bad when her grin grows exponentially.

"Oh, nothing," she sings, acting innocent. "Mansex."

I quickly rearrange the letters in my head. X-E-M-N-A-S equals M-A-N... I break off in my thoughts, trying extremely hard not to join in the laughter that soon fills the room. My cheeks burn brighter and turn an intense shade of red. Between the attention and the jokes, I might not be able to stand it in here any longer. I feel like I'm going to turn into a tomato!

"Alright, Sarixu. You are no longer Number 14, but will you stay with us?"

The overly-excited girl needs no further prodding. "Sure!" she exclaims.

"Good. And what about you?" Oh no. Me? My mind begins to shut down. Too much attention. Must leave. Must. Leave. "Do you, too, wish to resign your number?" I am barely able to manage a small nod. "Will you remain here?"

Well... It's not like I have anywhere else to go... I struggle to form a coherent word. "Yes," I finally squeak. Squeak? Oh no. If possible, my face is flushing another shade of red. _Please, love, spirits, heart, life, whatever I can pray to, GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

"Then it is settled. Let us all welcome Sarixu and Xerille to Organization 13!"

I can see Sarixu bowing next to me, saying, "It is a pleasure to join all of you." I see the members start to introduce themselves, but I focus my attention on my feet. I have to escape this torture! Only the names and numbers leak into my frazzled brain.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Saix. The first seven members I try to remember, memorizing their order.

"My number is 8, but you should know my name already." I hear Axel speak and glance up for a moment, catching Sarixu answering with a smile.

"How could I forget your name already, Axel?"

"Good. So you do have it memorized." By this time my attention has returned to the floor, and I only catch the names of the next couple members.

Demyx and Luxord pass with no incident, but while the eleventh member introduces himself, I feel Sarixu nudge my shoulder. "Hello," I hear. "I'm number 11, Marluxia." I glance up to see what Sarixu is so upset about, and see a man with pink- pink!- hair staring at us in a way that is definitely not _appropriate_.

"Um," Sarixu whispers. "I think Mar's staring at us."

I spare Marluxia one more glance, then announce quietly, "Freak." The last member, the only girl besides myself and Sarixu, introduces herself as Larxene. _Please let this be over,_ I silently beg. _Please!_

Xemnas begins speaking again. "Well, that is all of us. Do you have any questions?"

"Nah, I'm good," Sarixu answers, clearly not fazed by all of this attention. She almost seems to be enjoying it...

"Then this meeting is over. Feel free to roam the castle." Xemnas leaves, shortly followed by the other members. Only Axel, Sarixu, and I remain in the now empty room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn to Axel.

"Well, I guess it's a free day today, considering how long this was," he says. "Need any help or requests?"

"No thanks Axel! It'll be fun exploring by myself." How is Sarixu so darn... energetic?

"Okay then. What about you Xerille?" It takes me a second to realize that Axel is talking to me, then another second to determine what I want.

"Do you have a library?" Why I want I library is unknown to me, but I feel the need to read.

"Yeah, follow me." We set down another set of hallways, leaving Sarixu behind. After a few minutes, we arrive at a door that is, thankfully, much smaller than the one we just exited. "This is the library," Axel announces. "but Zexion's really the only member to consistently visit this place. All the rest of us only visit when we're really bored. Or when we want to prank someone." With that, he begins to leave, asking at the last moment, "You're gonna stay here?"

I nod and mutter a 'thank you', then enter the library. It's fairly large, filled with lots of shelves and hundreds of books. I am excited, to say the least. I'm certain to satisfy my craving for reading here. And, as an upside, Axel said that no one really goes here. It's a win-win. I browse the numerous shelves and pick out a few books that look interesting. As I make my way to a convenient sitting area, I find that someone else is there.

Crud.

I force a smile on my face and approach the person. He looks like a teenager, and he has purply-gray hair with crazily spiky bangs covering his right eye. I have a brief regret for not paying attention to the members. Now I don't know who this is...

Relying on what Axel says, I take a deep breath and ask the person, "Are you Zexion?" _ Xerille, you moron! What if he's not? _I mentally scold myself and hold my breath while waiting for an answer.

"Yes." I silently cheer in relief and slip into a chair adjacent to Zexion's. I sift through my books and choose one that looks particularly intriguing. As I crack it open, I notice that Zexion is reading too. _Oh joy. I won't have to talk._ My eyes focus on words, and I lose myself in reading.

Hours pass, and I grow increasingly closer to the end of my novel. I am so intensely focused on the story that I zone everything else out - including my hunger. A loud growl sounds, and I realize that it is my stomach. And that Zexion is now staring at me.

I could just die right now. I probably will, if this awkward silence continues. Blushing what is probably the color of Axel's hair, I quickly stand up and grab my books. I am about to beat a hasty retreat when I remember that I don't know where the kitchen is. _Oh, whatever. I'll find it. _What's more important is getting out of here quickly. I attempt to put all doubts aside and focus on escape, but I fail. My confusion must be clearly written on my face, because Zexion stops me before I can leave.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" he asks, prompting me to shake my head. "Would you like me to show you?"

I stare at him and then quickly agree, "Yes, please." He leads me down blindingly white hallways that I attempt to make a mental map of. A short walk leads us to a kitchen filled with entirely delicious-looking edibles and a huge refrigerator. I dash to the fridge and make a huge bowl of berries and some toast. As I begin buttering the toast, I discover that Zexion is still there, reading at the table. I am unable to form words, but he can read me well enough.

"I will show you back to your room once you are finished," he says, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, finishing my dinner quickly. As soon as I am done, Zexion rises and leads me back through halls that seem not quite so imposing as before. He stops at the room where I woke up earlier, and I slide into a sitting position on one of the cots. "Thank you," I repeat.

He turns slightly at the doorway, finally answering, "You're welcome."

Thoughts swirl in my mind frantically, but I dispel them all in favor of rest. I shed my coat and slip under the covers. Closing my eyes leads me to an almost immediate sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Whaddaya think? Again, this is a companion to Life of Lies, so if you like this, go read that one also. It'll make a complete story. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and I'd love to know what you think with a... Review! ^^ **

**Don't forget to read Life of Lies by Little Sweety Pea.**

**Bai! **


End file.
